This application for competitive renewal of a Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC) comes from Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), and institution renowned for its innovative interdisciplinary approach to biomedical research and education and for its environment conductive to cooperative, scientific interactions. Based in the Department of Dermatology and comprised of twenty-six talented investigators from eight different Departments, the Center has made great strides in establishing a foundation upon which to strengthen an existing program of excellence in dermatological research and education since it was founded five years ago. Objectives of the SDRC are to: (1) apply the modern tools of cellular and molecular biology to pathology of the skin; (2) facilitate the development of young investigators into fully independent researchers; (3) provide venues for the transmission of new ideas; (4) attract and train talented young individuals in dermatological research; and (5) bring together precious resources to focus on common goals. The SDRC will encompass four core facilities: (1) Molecular and Cellular Morphology; (2) Cell Culture; (3) Molecular Biology, and (4) Animal Experimentation. These Cores will provide services, training and consultation to SDRC members and to investigators directing the seven Pilot and Feasibility Studies that were selected from the fourteen submitted. The latter present a diverse array of skin-related research projects that accurately reflect the scope of research interests now present in the SDRC. A carefully organized Administrative Core and Enrichment Program that is already in place will support the scientific studies and will maximize cooperative interaction at all levels. The ultimate goal of the SDRC is to generate new knowledge that will have a sustained impact on cutaneous biology aimed at improving the quality of life of patients with skin disease.